


Too close of a call

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bombs, Friendship, Gen, Rescue, Serious Injuries, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: The ghost told Mac there was a bomb out there made especially for him. And what if his daughter didn´t kill the ghost so he has another nemesis who wants him death?





	Too close of a call

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for ‘Cairo day 2019’ on Tumblr. The prompt was Close calls.

‘Riles, please tell me you found footage of Mac leaving the building?’

Riley looks from her rig, to be confronted by Jack´s worried face. He almost vibrates from pent up energy. She shakes her head, she doesn´t trust her voice. If anybody could get of this mess, it is Mac.

‘He didn´t make it out, did he?’

Jack´s voice sound so lost, it physically hurts her to hear it. She takes a deep breath, before shaking again.

‘Goddamned, Mac! I told him to leave, I…’

‘Jack! Focus! We need to call the fire department and search and rescue. We also need tac teams to go after whoever did this.’

‘LAFD is five minutes out.’ Matty informs them over comms.

‘We need to get inside.’ Jack states, studying the debris, ‘whatever is still standing is stable.’

‘Jack, you can do more harm by barging in there.’

‘I know, but he is in there. He is all alone. It should never …’

‘Jack, stop it! Mac did what he had to do, as did you. Let´s focus on trying to find him first. Do you hear him over comms?’

Jack shakes his head.

They are interrupted by sirens. The fire trucks take position and Jack immediately walks up to the fire chief to explain what happened. Once the word bomb is mentioned, the fire fighters call in reinforcements. Jack watches as engineers pull up schematics and start to look for a way in once Jack tells them where Mac´s last position was.

A robot is send in to assess the inside of the building. The bomb squad and Fire department team are surrounding the computer, so Riley just taps into the feed and watch on their own monitor. The damage is massive and it is clear to everyone the structural integrity of the building is no longer guaranteed. Jack´s stomach drops, how can Mac ever survived this?

It is slow going as they don´t want the robot to tip over when he moves over debris. The deeper inside the building they go, the worse the damage is. Suddenly everybody holds their breath. Something moves and both Jack and Riley call out. The tech immediately steers the robot towards where they saw the movement.

 

* * *

 

Mac tries to breathe through the pain. It is what pulled him back in the land of the living. Excruciating pain, everywhere. It feels like he was hit by a semi. But even breathing hurts. He tries to figure out what has happened. Why does he hurt so badly? It only occurs to him know that he still has his eyes closed. Maybe he should open them and wee where he is. It may help determining what has happened. But his head hurts too much, he should try to sleep some more, maybe the pain will be more manageable when he wakes up again. Yeah, that sounds good, so he lets himself go.

 

* * *

 

Jack and Riley stare at the screen, but when the robot reaches the space where they saw the movement, it turns out to be a piece of debris that is hanging loose.

‘He should be more to the north wall.’ Jack instructs the tech and the robot continues its journey.

 

* * *

 

Next time Mac wakes, it is harder to open his eyes. But when he finally manages, the pain returns full force. Mac tries to concentrate on his breathing, he can´t afford to start hyperventilating, it will make the pain worse and it is hard enough to breathe anyway. Mac thinks it is sad he knows information like that.

He tries to take stock of his body. He can´t feel his right leg, he is not sure if that is a good or bad thing. The way he is stuck, he can´t see his legs, so he just hopes it is nothing.

Something is on top of him, immobilizing him. His arms are pinned so his first priority is to free them. He does his best to figure out what is pinning him, but lifting his head is still a bridge too far. So he definitely has a concussion. Maybe he shouldn´t fall asleep again. He could use some help. Was Jack with him. Is he here?

‘Jack? Jack!’ he coughs and slurs.

 

* * *

 

All activities seizes and everybody stills when they hear something. The tech turns up the volume.

‘Jack!’

‘He´s alive!’ Jack calls out, grinning like a mad man.

‘Steer the robot thingy to him,’ he urges the tech.

‘You can talk to him, the robot has a transmitter, he will be able to hear you. Ask him to call out so we can figure out where he is.

‘Mac?’

When there is no response, he calls out again, ‘MAC!’

‘Jack?’ a slurred voice answers.

‘Yes buddy, we are here. We are going to find you. Can you call out?’

It is clear to everybody that he tries, but his voice tapers off.

‘Mac! Stay with us! Come on Mac.’

It stays eerie quiet, but the tech is a specialist and manages the steer the robot in the right direction. Within minutes the robot has Mac in its view. Everybody silently stares at the screen. Mac looks more death than alive. Blood is seeping from a large gash above his temple, he is laying on his side and a large piece if what appears to be the ceiling is on top of him. It is unclear what injuries he has sustained aside from the head wound. Mac´s eyes are closed. But they can hear his labored breathing. A trauma physician was called in to consult on Mac and he starts studying his patient on the screen.

Now that they have an idea where Mac is and what the condition of the building is, a rescue team gears up. The doctor hands the medic in the team a first aid bag with medication and tells her what he suspects, but he is too far for Jack to be able to hear what he is saying. Maybe that is for the best.

They have building plans open and are discussing the best way in.

‘I´m coming.’ Jack announces.

‘With all due respect, agent? You are not trained with this team, so, no, you are not coming. Let us do your job. We will get your agent back.’

Jack stares at the man in full delta mode, but it is clear this guy is not impressed.

‘Jack, come on, let them do their job. You keep Mac talking.’

Jack turns back to Riley, ‘he is talking?’

She smiles nodding. Jack immediately sits down next to the screen.

‘Mac? Can you hear me?’

‘J’ck?’

‘Yeah buddy, stay with us, OK? Can you tell the good doctor here where it hurts?’

‘Where are U?’ Mac croaks.

‘Look to your left.’

It hurts to see how weak Mac is when he tries to turn his head. He stares at the robot in confusion.

‘Mac, it is us. The EOD bot found you and the rescue crew s on their way.’

Mac blankly stares at the robot.

‘Mac, the doc wants to know what hurts.’

‘Hurts,’ Mac parrots.

‘Definitely concussed,’ the doc whispers.

‘I know you hurt Mac and that you are confused, but we need to know how bad you are hurt.’

Jack worries when Mac doesn´t respond immediately.

‘Mac? You OK?’

Finally, Mac´s eyes focus and he lethargically blinks.

‘Can´t feel my right leg.’

‘OK. What else?’

‘Can´t move, head hurts.’

‘How is your breathing?’

But Mac has closed his eyes, apparently talking took all his energy.

‘Mac?

‘Let him rest. There is nothing we can do for him right now.’

‘How is the rescue team doing?’

They have to put supports up as they go, so it is slow going.’

Jack nods and turns to Riley, ‘do we know where the ghost went?’

‘I have footage he left the building before Mac entered it, I already sent that to Matty, several tac teams are already following his trail.’

Jack stares at the screen, ‘I should be in there.’

‘Jack, let the rescuers do their thing.’

‘I know, I know, but…’

Sound comes from the speakers and they both stare at the screen. Mac has regained consciousness.

‘Mac? How are you feeling, son?’

They can see Mac weakly looking around trying to see where they are.

‘Mac, we’re on comms. You can´t see us.’

‘J’ck?’

‘Yeah buddy, it is me.’

‘W’ht h’pp’nd?’

‘You went kaboom, kid, We are trying to get you out.’

‘K’ he slurs.

‘Rescuers are on their way, how are you holding up?’

Mac´s eyes are drooping again.

‘Come on, Mac, they are almost there, stay with us.’

‘J’ck?’

‘Yeah buddy?’

‘W’ht h’pp’nd?’

Jack stomach clenches, realizing Mac may be more seriously hurt then they thought.

‘You went kaboom, kid.’

‘Hear me?’

‘Yeah buddy, we can hear you.’

‘No here.’

And then they can hear it as well, the rescue team is closing in.

‘Can you give is a sitrep, kid?’

Mac stares in the camera and the only thing preventing Jack from completely losing it, is Riley´s hand on his shoulder.

‘feel well,’ he pants, his eyes widening.

‘Oh kid, you are not fine.’

‘I think he means he is not feeling well,’ Riley offers.

‘There almost there Mac. Hang in there.’

‘I don´t like how pale he is,’ the doc says while talking on the radio for the rescuers to hurry.

‘J’k? I…’

‘Deep breaths, Mac, deep breaths.’

Mac swallows convulsively. He suddenly gags and blood drips from his mouth. His eyes are wide and it is clear he is scared.

‘It’s OK, Mac, deep breaths, they are almost there.’

Jack can hear the doc talking to the rescuers and then finally the first fire fighter reaches Mac. He is quickly assessed and the doc now has a better idea what they are dealing with. IV´s are started while the other assess the situation since Mac is pinned.

When Mac eyes a syringe that is being prepared, he gets agitated and it is clear he doesn´t want to be knocked out. The doc tells the medic to back off for now.

‘OK, Mac, we are going to try and lift this debris off of you, OK? Tell us If anything starts to hurt worse.’

Mac nods weakly and the men start to work around him, clearing away stones and rubble. Mac is studying the men working around him. Suddenly something changes in his body language and Mac faces the camera. Jack immediately notices and is on high alert. Mac is petrified so much is clear, but what is wrong, has he seen his injuries, did he see something in the construction the others didn´t?

‘Mac, talk to me.’

‘Casper here, he slurs.’

‘Casper?’ Jack mouths to Riley, but then realization dawns on them both and Riley cuts the mic.

‘The ghost? The Ghost is with him? God Jack, do you think…’

But Jack is already sprinting towards the building.

 

* * *

 

It is not so difficult to find the path the rescues followed. He makes sure to stay quiet, when he approaches the team working around Mac. He studies what they are doing. Four men are working on lifting the concrete beam that seems to be pinning Mac down. The woman is talking to Mac, while trying to take care of the injuries she can reach.

The sixth person however is holding something in his hand, Jack can´t see what it is, but he is doing nothing to free Mac, or not that Jack can see. He can see Mac trying to convey his plea for help but the woman isn´t picking up on it, probably blaming his strange behavior on his head wound or his worry that the beam with crush him.

The man moves closer and puts his hand under some of the rubble. Mac looks the man in the eye with whatever defiance he can muster.

Jack carefully steps closer, holding his gun in front of him. The female finally looks up at him, but he makes the international sign to stay quiet and points at the man in front of him. When he is close enough, he pushes the gun to the back of his head.

‘I won´t do that if I were you. Show your hands, NOW!’

The man stills but Jack recognizes it for what it is and pistol whips the guy. He pulls the limp body away from Mac.

‘Hey buddy.’

‘J’ck, ghost’

‘I know. I ‘ve got him. He is not going to hurt you.’

The anxiety must have been the only thing keeping him conscious, because Mac suddenly goes limp. The medic quickly checks his vitals, opening the IV’s wide, adding some medication/

‘The sooner, the better, guys!’ she calls out.

The men put in extra effort and quickly remove all the remaining pieces off of Jack, revealing the concrete beam that is pinning him down.

‘J´ck?’

‘Yeah buddy, are you back with us?’

Mac groans when they start lifting the large concrete piece. Jack finishes restraining the ghost and kneels next to Mac, taking a freed hand, carefully brushing his bangs from his forehead.

‘You’re doing good kid, just keep breathing.’

The moment the beam is lifted, Mac pales and goes slack. The medic starts to work with a practiced ease. IV´s are squeezed in, medication pushed and then Mac is free. His right leg looks bad, it bleeds and Jack thinks he can see bone. Pressure bandages are pressed around it and an inflatable splint is carefully put around it. Another rescuer carefully fastens a cervical collar, so Mac can´t injure himself further while they will carry him outside. A scoop stretcher is shoved underneath Mac´s limp body. Straps are fastened and the four men pick up the stretcher. The woman is holding up the IV bags and they are off.

Jack sighs and grabs the ghost who has regained consciousness and drags him with him.

 

* * *

 

Mac pries open his eyes. They are gritty. So he doesn´t attempt to open them further. Exhaustion is pulling but he knows he can´t give in. The ghost is here and wants him dead. He needs to come up with some kind of plan. The medic didn´t know what he was talking about and probably thinks he is delusional. But what can he do, he is pinned. He needs to open his eyes, he needs to know what he is working with.

But with returning awareness, the pain also comes back with a vengeance. He must have moved, because pain shouts through him and he moans. He swallows and does his best to breathe through the pain. He is so focused on his breathing that he starts badly when a hand is put on his arm. The ghost.!

His eyes snap open and he tries to hit the man.

‘Wow, Mac, chill. It´s me. Jack!’

It takes his brain a moment to register what was said.

‘Jack?’ he croaks. God, his troath hurts.

‘Yeah buddy, it’s me!’

He slowly opens his eyes, adjusting to the light in the room.

‘You alright?’

‘Yeah kid, it’s you we’re worried about. Let me call your doc. They wanted to know when you were awake.’

Mac nods, regretting the action the moment he moves. He groans, lifting his hand, but looks up in surprise, it is casted.

‘What happened?’

Jack is saved from answering when Mac´s doctor accompanied by a nurse enters the room.

‘Good evening mister Macgyver, good to see you awake. How are you feeling?’

‘Like I was run over by a semi.’

The doctor chuckles, ‘well what I understood it wasn´t a truck but a building, but still, you had us on our toes for some time.’

‘How bad?’

‘Complicated fracture of your right femur. Left shoulder is dislocated, broken left wrist, bruised and fractured ribs, once cause some internal damage, but we repaired that, a moderate to severe concussion.’

‘I get it,’ Mac closes his eyes.

‘How is the pain? You know the drill.’

‘A seven.’

‘OK, I will up your pain medication.

It is only when he tries to move that he realizes he can´t move his leg. Panic grips him and he snaps open his eyes, lifting his head, squinting down towards his legs.

‘We have you in traction because of the broken femur,’ the doc explains.

Mac lets his head fall back on the cushion, relief washing over him, remembering something else.

‘Jack?’

‘Right here.’

‘The ghost, what…?’

‘All taken care of. He joined Murdoc to one of our black sides. He can´t hurt you anymore. You are out and safe.’

The medication starts working and Mac has a hard time keeping his eyes open and finally lets go. He feels Jack pat his good shoulder and say something that this was a too close call. He can only agree.


End file.
